Mesin Waktu
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Sebuah penemuan dari Kagene Miku, seorang ilmuwan, menghubungkan dirinya dengan seorang pengusaha sukses, Hatsune Mikuo / Requested by CelestyaRegalyana-san
1. Chapter 1

_**Mesin Waktu  
Vocaloid is not mine  
Requested by CelestyaRegalyana-san  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama  
Rated : T**_

* * *

_Summary : Sebuah penemuan dari Kagene Miku, seorang ilmuwan, menghubungkan dirinya dengan seorang pengusaha sukses, Hatsune Mikuo / | Requested by CelestyaRegalyana-san|_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Suasana di sebuah gedung tampak ramai. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari bagi para ilmuwan untuk menunjukkan karya yang mereka berhasil ciptakan selama dua tahun berfikir keras. Di gedung berlantai dua puluh itu, banyak orang berjas putih berlalu lalang, sibuk hendak mempresentasikan hasil penemuannya.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah, terpakir di pelataran gedung, melengkapi barisan parkir mobil yang telah datang sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda berambut _teal_, ditemani seorang asistennya memandang para ilmuwan yang sibuk berlalu lalang membawa penemuan mereka ke dalam gedung itu.

"Penemuan apa yang akan mereka tunjukkan kali ini?"

Di sisi lain pelataran gedung, seorang gadis berkucir dua―yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _twin tails_― tersenyum puas memandangi hasil penemuannya.

Sebuah penemuan hebat, meski belum pernah ia coba. Ia ingat bagaimana susah payah membuat benda yang masih tertutup sempurna di balik kain berwarna hitam ini. Dalam ajang penemuan kali ini, ia yakin tidak akan kalah.

Dua tahun lalu, masih tergambar jelas, ia kalah dari seorang ilmuwan bernama Akita Neru. Neru berhasil menciptakan sebuah robot yang 85% mendekati manusia. Bicara dan jalannya lancar. Bahkan bisa berbicara dalam beberapa bahasa sekaligus. _Motion_nya hampir tanpa cacat. Luar biasa.

Apa Neru akan ikut lagi kali ini? Miku yakin sekali akan memenangkannya. Penemuan luar biasanya ini belum pernah ada.

"Miku, bersiap untuk pameran ya?" Seorang lelaki menghampiri Miku.

"Onii-chan! Kebetulan! Bantu aku membawa ini!"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang disebut _'onii-chan!'_ itu hanya menghela nafas. "Maa, mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi, kenapa penemuanmu besar sekali? Kita harus meminjam kereta dorong." Ujarnya dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan. "Rei-nii tidak mau membantu, ya?" Miku menunduk, wajahnya memelas.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Sanggah Rei. Rei tidak mungkin mengangkat benda sebesar ini sendirian. Ia harus dibantu seorang lagi.

Miku berlari meninggalkannya.

"O-oi!"

"Butuh bantuan?" Seorang pemuda _teal_, mengenakan jas kelabu dan kemeja putih, dilengkapi dengan dasi biru bergaris putih― menghampirinya.

"Ha-Hatsune-san!" Rei langsung membungkuk hormat.

Namanya Hatsune Mikuo, pemilik Hatsune Corp. , adalah salah satu perusahaan sponsor untuk acara kali ini. Rei hanyalah pekerjanya―asistennya.

"Rei terlihat begitu rendah."

"A-ap?!" Rei mendongak, ingin tahu siapa yang mengejeknya.

"Rin-chan?!"

"Yoroshiku." Rin membungkuk.

"Kulihat kau kesulitan, Rei. Aku akan membantumu." Mikuo menyingsingkan lengan jasnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Ayo."

Rei menurut saja, ia segera mengangkat benda hasil penemuan Miku bersama bosnya. Ayolah, ini seolah ia menginjak-injak harga diri bosnya. Rei berdoa, berharap ini bukan pertanda bahwa dirinya seorang pekerja durhaka.

Mereka kini telah meletakkan benda itu berjejer dengan penemuan lainnya.

"Kira-kira, penemuan apa ini, Rei? Besar sekali." Mikuo jadi penasaran benda apa yang ia angkat bersama Rei tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Miku yang membuatnya." Jelas Rei.

"Miku? Maksudmu adikmu, Kagene Miku?" Mikuo menaikkan satu alisnya. Rei mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa, Mikuo tidak tahu? Ia berpartisipasi dalam ajang serupa dua tahun lalu, tapi kalah oleh penemuan ilmuwan bernama Akita Neru. Ya, memang penemuannya sederhana dan tidak kompleks seperti milik Neru, tapi hasil penemuannya cukup menarik. Sebuah mesin pencipta energi dari tenaga petir. Menarik, bukan? Sayangnya, penemuannya ini belum bisa diterapkan karena resikonya juga tinggi. Mikuo berharap Kagene Miku itu juga akan menciptakan sesuatu yang menarik juga tahun ini.

Rin yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah bosnya mengernyit heran. Bosnya tersenyum sendiri dengan tidak jelas dan tidak elit. Tapi, Rin diam saja.

"Kurasa aku harus masuk dulu. Kami menunggu penemuan adikmu." Mikuo berlalu diikuti Rin, masuk ke dalam sebuah lift.

Rei terdiam hingga bahunya ditepuk keras.

"Aah!"

"Onii-chan, kukira kau kemanakan hasil penemuanku. Ternyata disini." Miku menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya =3= .

"Tidak lah. Semoga sukses, ya! Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan!" Rui berlalu meninggalkannya. Miku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk mesinnya. Ia memasang empat roda kecil di bawahnya tanpa butuh waktu lama. Miku tersenyum puas mendorong hasil temuannya.

"Hatsune-san, senang bertemu kembali." Seorang menyapa Mikuo yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Hisashiburi, Kokone-san." Mikuo membalasnya. Mikuo, ditemani Rin duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di dalam sana. Kursi untuk para pemilik perusahaan sponsor, terutama Hatsune Corporation. Mereka adalah penyumbang dana terbesar. Selain beberapa perusahaan lain, tentunya.

Miku mendapat nomor urut entah keberapa, tapi antrian terlihat panjang sekali di depannya. Ia sesekali melongok, melihat apakah antriannya sudah berkurang atau belum karena terhalang oleh ukuran benda hasil ciptaannya.

"Kagene-san?"

Miku menoleh. Saingannya berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Akita-san?" Miku mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu kembali! Aku sudah menciptakan temuan baru yang hebat!"

Miku mendengus, "Kau kira aku tidak menciptakan sesuatu yang hebat?" Neru tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Miku.

"Kagene, jangan tegang begitu." Neru memukul bahunya pelan beberapa kali. Miku swt. Diyakini ada background pink plus bunga-bunga bertebaran.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang tertawa paling akhir, Akita-san." Miku melihat depan kembali, kemudian mendorong hasil temuannya. Neru hanya tersenyum, entah dalam arti apa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mikuo masih belum melihat kehadiran adik asistennya, Kagene Miku. Entah kenapa, ia tertarik dengan penemuan gadis itu. Aneh dan kreatif. Ia menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak terfikirkan oleh orang lain. Rei bercerita, Miku menciptakan banyak benda untuk membantu kehidupan sehari-hari. Contohnya, kulkas pemanasnya. Jadi, di dalam kulkas, suhu udara bisa disesuaikan sesuai kebutuhan. Bisa panas atau dingin. Sederhana, tapi menarik. Pernah juga Rei bercerita, adiknya membuat mesin penanak nasi. Apanya yang hebat? Menanak nasinya hanya butuh waktu 10 menit. Mengesankan. Karena itu, begitu mengetahui Kagene Miku kembali mengikuti kompetisi ini, dirinya datang untuk melihat kembali.

Namun, ia tak kunjung melihatnya. Mikuo melirik jam tangannya. Satu jam lagi, ia harus pergi dari sini. Derita sebagai CEO perusahaan besar. Ia ada rapat penting yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Dan ia cemas, jika dalam waktu satu jam ia tidak bisa melihat hasil penemuan Kagene Miku, ilmuwan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Rin melihat wajah bosnya. Ada aura suram serta keputusasaan tergambar jelas disana. Wajahnya jadi menjijikkan. Rin memalingkan wajahnya. Jika bosnya dikira orang gila, ia cukup berkata tidak mengenalinya.

"Berikutnya, Momone Momo-san."

Miku mengeluh, kakinya mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri. Sudah 45 menit ia berdiri. Dan ia merasa kakinya akan keram. Tahan, Miku. Tahan, ucapnya dalam hati. Miku maju beberapa langkah, dan ia kini berada tepat di depan pintu takdir barunya. Yang akan membawanya menuju masa depan yang lebih baik.

"Hatsune, kau baik-baik saja?" Neru menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Miku ketika melihat kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Aku..baik-baik.."

_WUUSSH_

_GREEKK_

Tanpa disangka, seseorang melesat cepat mendorong temuan Miku ke arah luar. Sebelum Miku sadar dan mengejarnya, ia terjatuh karena sakit di kakinya. Sialan! Padahal gilirannya sebentar lagi! Miku melepas jas putihnya, mengabaikan kakinya, berlari mengejarnya.

Neru dan ilmuwan lain cengo melihatnya. Berkedip beberapa kali.

Mikuo mendelik. Tujuh menit lagi ia harus angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Tapi, Kagene Miku belum juga muncul. Ia mulai bosan. Mikuo menguap.

Rin sedikit menjauh saat aroma jengkol menyeruak. Bosnya adalah penggemar jengkol dari Indonesia. Bukan itu masalahnya. Apa bosnya tidak sikat gigi seusai menyantap kutukan bernama jengkol itu? Ouch, _kimochi warui_.

* * *

Miku mendapati hasil temuannya ditinggalkan di bawah sebuah pohon berjarak dua setengah kilometer dari gedung. Memang mustahil membawa benda sebesar ini kemana-mana. Apa pencuri itu sudah menyerah, ya?

Miku melirik arloji, sudah jam setengah dua siang rupanya. Ia terlambat memamerkan hasil temuannya. Ia diberitahu kakaknya bahwa bos kakaknya itu ada rapat penting jam satu siang. Miku duduk di bawah pohon, melepas lelah karena berlari. Ia mendongak ke atas, menikmati suasana rindang di bawah pohon besar ini.

"Akan kusimpan untukku sendiri saja."

* * *

Entah salah apa Mikuo, hari ini dia sial sekali. Sudah tak melihat penemuan ilmuwan bernama Kagene Miku itu, rapat panjang, kepeleset kulit pisang, bahkan ketika mengantar Rin―asistennya itu pulang, ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari suami Rin, Kagamine Len. Padahal ia yakin selalu berbuat baik dan rajin bersedekah sepanjang hidupnya.

_"Kau pulang dengan bosmu?" Suami Rin, Len bertanya dengan menatap curiga pada Mikuo._

_"Sudahlah. Aku mau masuk. Kau mau makan malam atau tidak?"_

_Len masih menatap Mikuo tajam sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya._

_._

_._

_._

Mikuo menyetir mobilnya agak kencang. Suasana malam adalah saat yang terbaik untuk melepas jenuhnya. Ini sudah larut, tapi ia masih menginjak pedal gas dari Miyagi ke ke Tokyo, karena rumah Rin ada di Miyagi. Rin itu irit―bukan pelit. Pikiran sebagai ibu rumah tangganya memang jalan. Menggunakan sindiran halus bahwa bos yang baik adalah yang mengantar pekerjanya pulang. _Bingo_. Mikuo terpancing. Bilang aja dia lagi gak punya uang, susah banget sih? Dasar _tsundere_. Gimana dia ama suaminya nikah dulu, ya? Bukan urusan Mikuo.

Mikuo memelankan mobilnya ketika melihat seorang wanita mendorong sebuah benda besar. Mikuo menghentikan laju mobilnya. Meski samar, ia yakin mengenalinya. Mikuo turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

Yang dihampiri juga terkejut. Miku rupanya.

"A-anda.."

Hening beberapa saat hingga Mikuo menawarkan ajakan pulang bersamanya. Kebetulan, rumah Rei searah dengan rumahnya. Miku mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ini?" Miku memandangi hasil ciptaannya.

"Oh, ini penemuanmu? Sayang sekali aku tak melihatnya tadi." Sesal Mikuo.

"Ie. Aku terlambat kembali, karena anda ada rapat penting. Percuma saja kembali jika sponsor terbesar tak melihat penemuan hebatku." Miku menatapnya lurus.

"Kau ingin mengembangkannya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Daripada mengembangkan, lebih cocok disebut memperbaiki apa yang kurang." Sahut Miku. Miku tidak tahu, kenapa Mikuo jadi SKSD gitu. Tapi, menurut Miku, Mikuo adalah pundi-pundi uang yang menjanjikan untuk pengembangan hasil penelitiannya. Ayolah, Miku bukan keturunan Rockefeller atau Rotschild. Jangankan keturunan, sekedar kenal saja tidak. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Gajinya sebagai ilmuwan tidak dirasa cukup menopang kebutuhan ini-itu yang semakin melonjak harganya. Bisa mampus pelan-pelan dia.

"Kagene-san?"

Miku mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan benda penemuanku, Hatsune-san?" Miku bertanya.

"Hm, bagaimana, ya?"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka berdua tertawa. Miku tidak tahu jika bos kakaknya itu cukup bersahabat juga. Pantas saja, kakaknya senang bekerja di tempat Mikuo. Bosnya ramah, baik hati, dan tidak sombong.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah bertuliskan 'Kagene' di pagar depan. Miku mengucapkan terima kasih. Mikuo membantu melepaskan ikatan tambang pada benda penemuan Miku. Rupanya tadi digeret toh. Lah, tambang darimana coba? Jangan difikirkan, bagian ini tidak penting sebenarnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Hatsune-san."

"Tidak apa." Mikuo tersenyum. Miku membalasnya. Hatsune Mikuo benar-benar bos idaman para pekerja.

"Kalau boleh tahu, benda apa yang kau temukan?" Mikuo penasaran. Penemuan Miku terdapat seperti semacam pintu kecil saat kainnya disibak.

"Mesin waktu, Hatsune-san." Jawab Miku sambil mendorong hasil penemuannya masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

Eh?

Mikuo tidak salah dengar, kan?

Tanpa Mikuo sadari, Miku sudah masuk ke dalam rumah bersama benda besar itu. Mikuo hanya mendesah pelan. Kali ini penemuan Miku sangat luar biasa. Mikuo jadi ingin mencoba mesin waktu itu. Namun dirinya tersadar.

Meski hanya sekali, ia ingin mencoba melewati waktu, dan ingin tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini melekat di otaknya. Hal terakhir yang dikatakan mendiang ayahnya masih teringat jelas. Ayahnya menggumamkan kata 'saudaramu' sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mikuo ingin tahu apa itu benar. Setahunya ia hanya anak tunggal. Alangkah bahagianya jika ternyata Mikuo memiliki saudara. Mikuo perlu penemuan Miku untuk itu.

Mikuo segera memasuki kembali mobilnya. Ia melajukannya ke arah rumahnya.

* * *

_**Tsuzuku**_

Maaf lama dan jadinya seperti ini, CelestyaRegalyana-san /^\ semoga ini sudah sesuai. Gomen bukan oneshoot, karena saya rasa klo dibikin oneshoot gak ada gregetnya/?/ karena saya bingung penemuannya apa, yaudah mesin waktu aja*gigitjari

Akhir kata, mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

CelestyaRegalyana-san : maaf lama QwQ iya semoga masih sesuai QwQ

* * *

Miku membuka mata dengan malas saat cahaya matahari mengenai dirinya melalui jendela kamarnya. Miku menyibakkan selimut dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali ke hari-harinya yang biasa; bekerja di laboratorium penelitian di pusat kota.

Miku turun dari kamarnya di lantai atas dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia menuruni tangga, Rei memanggilnya.

"Miku, awas kalau kau melewatkan sarapanmu lagi!"

"Siap, kapten!" Suara Miku menghilang, tergantikan suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

* * *

Rin baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya. Sebelum ia berjalan keluar, suaminya menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Len?"

Mereka diam sejenak.

"Apa kau akan pulang bersama bosmu lagi? Kau kan bisa menelfonku." Ujar Len. Rin berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku akan merepotkanmu. Lagipula, kau bekerja di Kanagawa. Aku tidak mau membebanimu." Jelas Rin. Rin hanya tidak mau membebani suaminya karena pekerjaannya yang sering pulang malam. Apalagi tempat kerja suaminya terbilang jauh dari Miyagi. Suaminya pulang pergi dengan kereta. Dan biasanya Rin naik taksi, tapi ia lupa membawa dompet kemarin, ternyata. Jadi, ia harus memanfaatkan atasannya sebaik mungkin. Mubazir kalau uang banyak milik bosnya tidak terpakai, bukan?

"A-aku mengerti..tapi..setidaknya coba telfon aku jika kau ingin pulang." Len sedikit menunduk.

"Dimengerti. Aku harus berangkat." Rin berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, dan masuk ke dalam taksi langganannya di pinggir jalan. Taksi itu kemudian melaju pergi.

* * *

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_  
_**Mesin Waktu : Panda Dayo**_  
_**Rated : T**_

* * *

Mikuo sedang mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya sejak kemarin. Tidak banyak, tapi lumayan membuat otaknya panas.

Rin dan Rei, asistennya pun turut mengerjakan bagian mereka masing-masing. Punya dua asisten saja cukup untuknya. Alasannya, jika ia menambah satu atau dua asisten lagi, Rin yang akan protes, karena otomatis pendapatan akan berkurang karena dibagi dengan seorang lagi. Ngerti, kan?

Sedangkan Rei adalah temannya sejak sekolah menengah. Mikuo tak bisa menolak saat Rei mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan sambil berlinang air mata di hadapannya. Sungguh, ini kisah nyata.

"Hatsune-san. Kenapa anda melamun?" Rin mendelik ke arah atasannya itu. Mikuo memang terlihat melamun sejak tadi. Efek mengenang sedikit masa lalu.

Mikuo tersadar, ia kemudian hanya tertawa.

"Gomen. Kurasa aku hanya lelah."

"Oh. Hatsune-san, besok anda ada pertemuan dengan presiden direktur Shion Corporation." Rin mengingatkan.

"Ah, begitu, ya. Jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan, Hatsune-san."

"Um. Baiklah. Ano..kosongkan jadwalku hingga jam sepuluh, aku mau keluar sebentar." Mikuo berdiri dari kursi. Mata Rin mengikuti.

"Hatsune-san, tolong jangan makan jengkol lagi." Rin mencegah dengan kata-kata agar bosnya tak membeli jengkol di luar sana.

"Jengkol kan enak, Kagamine-san."

Susah ya ngomong sama atasan.

* * *

Miku berangkat buru-buru menaiki sepeda elektriknya menuju pusat kota. Miku mengenakan seragam kerja―jas putih dengan nametag Miku. Ia mengenakan semacam google dengan lensa oranye― agar matanya tidak perih terkena debu jalan―dan terpasang semacam antena kecil di sisi kiri google-nya yang berfungsi sebagai transmiter. GPS ala Kagene Miku.

Miku berjumpa dengan seorang ilmuwan di jalan ketika sedang menuju tempat kerja.

"Ohayou Kagene-san!" Seseorang yang mengendarai mobil di sampingnya menurunkan kaca.

"Lenka-san! Ohayou!" Balas Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Masih betah pakai sepeda elektrik? Kenapa kau tidak beli mobil saja?" Tanya Lenka.

"Uangku tidak cukup! Kau sih kaya raya!" Miku tertawa. Kini kendaraan mereka berhenti karena lampu merah. Drone yang berjaga di tiap sisi lampu harus diwaspadai karena sensor merah mereka. Jika kau melanggar lalu lintas, drone itu akan mengirimkan informasi kendaraan dan fotomu ke pos polisi terdekat.

"Mau balapan, Kagene?" Tantang Lenka seraya menutup kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Siapa takut, Kagamine.." Miku tersenyum menanggapi. Sepeda elektriknya tidak boleh diremehkan. Ini sepeda elektrik yang ia buat sendiri. Bentuknya sepeda, tapi dia menggunakan mesin motor dan beberapa onderdil pesawat terbang. Dengan batas kecepatan 300 km/jam. Setidaknya bisa mengejar laju kendaraan roda empat, bukan?

Lampu hijau.

Miku dan Lenka pun balapan menuju laboratorium pusat kota.

* * *

_**"BLAARR!"**_

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

_**"SSSHHHH!"**_

Kepulan asap muncul dari sisi kanan gedung laboratorium. Seorang terbatuk―nyaris pingsan jika ia terlambat untuk mematikan api dari ledakan kecil benda uji cobanya.

"Aah! Gagal lagi!"

Ia mengacak rambut kesal. Baru saja ia hendak membereskan kekacauan, terdengar suara pintu didobrak.

"Luki! Jangan ledakkan apapun lagi!"

"Kesalahan teknis.." Bela yang disebut Luki itu.

"Jangan merokok di ruangan kalau gak mau meledak!" Serunya. Luki acuh. Ia harus segera membereskan kekacauan ini.

Miku dan Lenka tiba bersamaan di depan pelataran laboratorium. Mereka lalu memarkir kendaraan sesuai dengan petunjuk. Mobil sendiri, motor sendiri, dan sepeda pun sendiri. Yang masih bertahan menggunakan sepeda elektrik ya Kagene Miku itu. Lenka heran mengapa ilmuwan satu itu tidak sanggup membeli mobil. Katakanlah, penemuan banyak. Inovasi untuk alat rumah tangganya juga laku di pasaran.

Kenapa?

"Meledak lagi?" Miku heran melihat sisi kanan gedung yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

"Pasti Luki-san. Dia tersangka tunggal untuk tiap kasus ledakan." Lenka menutup pintu mobilnya. Sudah rahasia umum di kalangan ilmuwan jika Megurine Luki selalu meledakkan tempat kerja.

"Sudahlah, kita masuk saja." Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Pintu tersebut terbuat dari campuran besi dan baja dan terdiri dari dua bagian dengan pemisah zig-zag di tengahnya. Namun mereka harus memberi identitas mereka terlebih dahulu. Sidik jari serta retina mata pada sebuah alat khusus yang terpasang.

Pintu terbuka.

Miku dan Lenka masuk ke dalam gedung laboratorium pusat kota. Di dalam para ilmuwan sibuk berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Gedung laboratorium ini terdiri dari lima lantai. Di lantai pertama untuk para ilmuwan yang mencari bahan-bahan untuk hasil penelitian mereka selanjutnya. Lantai dua untuk perencanaan lebih jauh. Lantai tiga untuk perakitan. Lantai empat untuk uji coba. Dan lantai lima untuk penyempurnaan. Sengaja disendirikan agar perusahaan-perusahaan yang mendanai laboratorium ini bisa lebih cepat melihat hasil kerja. Pemerintah hanya membantu biaya perawatan gedung. Selebihnya, untuk bahan, alat, dan semua yang diperlukan untuk menciptakan sesuatu-perusahaan sponsor yang mendanainya. Penemuan praktis yang baik akan dijual di pasaran. Namun, para peneliti harus terus mengembangkan penelitian agar perusahan sponsor mau terus mendanai laboratorium ini. Apalagi jika ada kecelakaan kerja seperti Luki. Memangnya siapalagi yang mau memperbaiki tembok yang bolong itu?

"Hatsune-san! Kagamine-san!" Seseorang menghampiri Miku dan Lenka.

"Akita-san!" Seru Miku dan Lenka bersamaan. Neru hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Miku..kenapa kau tidak kembali kemarin?" Neru menatap ke arah Miku. Lenka ikut memandangi gadis teal itu.

"Sudah terlambat. Percuma aku kembali jika Hatsune-san tidak melihatnya.." Miku bersedih hati.

"Kemarin ada apa?" Lenka justru bertanya.

"Datangmu paling akhir, makanya gak tahu. Kudet." Neru tertawa mengejeknya. Lenka memasang raut kesal.

"Maaf saja kalau aku terlambat! Ban mobilku pecah di tengah jalan. Oh my!" Lenka memasang raut kesal. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita menyiapkan penemuan baru untuk dua tahun mendatang.." Miku berujar.

"Selamat pagi.."

Lenka, Miku, dan Neru berhenti berbincang ketika mendengar suara di belakang mereka. Mereka bertiga menoleh takut-takut. Karena rasanya sangat mengenali suara ini.

Hatsune Mikuo tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka.

"Hatsune-san!" Neru yang konek duluan.

"A-anda sedang apa disini, Hatsune-san?" Lenka bertanya. Miku terkejut, tapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Ia diam saja.

"Aku ingin berkunjung saja..ahahaha.." Mikuo tertawa. Ia kemudian berhenti sendiri.

"Aku kesini untuk bicara denganmu, Kagene Miku.." Mikuo menatap ilmuwan teal yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Neru berdoa semoga ini rambu-rambu pemecatan Miku sebagai ilmuwan-saingan berkurang. Lenka juga berharap demikian. Hatsune Miku adalah saingan berat.

"Eh? Sa-saya? A-ada apa, Hatsune-san?" Miku berkeringat dingin. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Dan semalam bos kakaknya itu juga mengantarnya pulang dalam pembicaraan friendly.

"Sebentar saja, Kagene-san." Sebelum Miku tersadar, Mikuo menarik tangannya duluan menuju ke luar gedung.

"Semoga dia dipecat karena kemarin tak hadir." Lenka dan Neru tertawa bersama.

"Hatsune-san, ada apa? Kenapa kita keluar gedung?" Mikuo terhenti pada jarak agak jauh dari gedung. Ia kemudian menengok kanan-kiri. Sip. Tak ada siapapun.

"Ini sangat penting, Kagene-san. Begini, aku ingin membantu mendanai penemuanmu kemarin itu. Kau mau, kan?" Tawar Mikuo.

Miku shock. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga mendapat rejeki seperti ini?

"Hatsune-san..anda..serius?" Miku memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Dan anggukan Mikuo sukses membuatnya jantungan. Akhirnya! Masamu akan tiba, Kagene Miku! HAHAHA-Miku membatin.

"Tapi, kenapa..Hatsune-san?" Miku tersadar kembali. Mikuo menjawab dengan setengah berbisik,

"Aku tertarik agar kau mengembangkannya. Bagaimana?" Mikuo tersenyum penuh arti. Dan itu langsung disambut positif oleh Miku.

"Terima kasih, Hatsune-san!"

Dan Mikuo akan menantikannya.

* * *

Tsuzuku


	3. Chapter 3

Rei baru saja turun dari bis yang membawanya pulang malam ini. Dirinya lelah karena seharian bekerja. Apalagi besok ia juga harus ikut pertemuan dengan presdir Shion Corporation. Tolong, selamatkan Rei dari kenyataan ini. Tapi, dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Dirinya sendiri yang mendaftar menjadi asisten (baca : babu) seorang Hatsune Mikuo. Dan inilah resikonya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Saat Rei membuka pagar rumah dengan sidik jarinya, ia heran melihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah berhenti juga tak jauh darinya. Rei berkedip heran sebelum ada orang turun dari mobil itu.

Eh? Miku?

Loh? Kok Mikuo juga ada?

Tunggu.

Mereka pulang bersama?

Rei menjerit histeris.

* * *

_**Mesin Waktu**_

_**Vocaloid bukan punya saya**_

_**Genre dan rated sudah dijelaskan /cough**_

* * *

Siapa sangka adiknya yang bawel dan kadang susah diatur ini diantar oleh bosnya sendiri. Iya, BOS. Tapi bukan singkatan bantuan operasional sekolah, ya. Hihihi.

Hatsune Mikuo.

Jangan-jangan dia mau pedekate sama adiknya? Enak aja.

"Sampai jumpa Kagene Miku, selamat malam. Ah, Rei, malam juga." Mikuo membungkuk sopan sebelum kembali ke mobilnya. Tata krama yang baik ditunjang tampang dan materi. Mikuo memang tipe pria idaman, tapi..

Kenapa harus adiknya?

"Terima kasih, Hatsune-san!"

Rei gak tahu harus respon bagaimana.

Gak ada cewek lain apa? Dia kan tajir btw. Semua cewek pasti mau ama bosnya, kan?

Eh, kalau semua termasuk Miku dong.

Rei berkutat dengan paradoks sebentar.

"Onii-chan!" Miku tersenyum sambil menghampirinya. Oh, tidak. Bayangan Rei mulai aneh-aneh lagi. Apa mungkin, tiba-tiba mereka jadi dekat, lalu secara mendadak Miku mengumumkan kalau dia dan bosnya akan segera menikah? Kapan memangnya mereka jadian, hah?!

Kau terlalu cemas, Rei.

"Tadi aku diajak makan malam sama bos nii-san loh."

Bagian atas wajah Rei menggelap.

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hatsune-san baik ya! Dia bahkan bilang akan mengantar jemput aku setiap hari! Oya dia bilang dia mau membelikan mobil buat kita!" Miku tersenyum makin lebar. Gimana enggak seneng coba, dikasih mobil gratis? Siapa yang mau nolak durian runtuh kaya gini?

Batin Rei makin buruk. Miku, apakah bos Hatsune itu memberimu doorprize? Rei sering liat yang begini di televisi. Sinetron.

Si cowok ngedeketin cewe dengan cara manis. Beliin ini beliin itu, kasih ini kasih itu, lalu berakhir dengan si cowo yang ternyata suka lagi sama gadis lain dan meninggalkan cewe yang baik hati. Si cewe gak menyerah begitu saja. Dia masih berjuang. Tapi ternyata, bukan seorang gadis atau wanita lain mana yang dicintai mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia langsung menyerah ketika tahu bahwa ternyata cowonya kini belok jadi humu. Ironi sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, sinet apa yang kau tonton, Rei?

* * *

Mikuo masih melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya. Jalanan begitu lengang. Maklum, sudah malam. Tak lama kemudian, mobilnya sudah memasuki area rumahnya. Gerbang terbuka otomatis setelah sinar inframerah berhasil dimatikan melalui kontrol yang dibawanya. Mobil masuk menuju garasi, dan gerbang pun ditutup.

Selesai menempatkan mobil, Mikuo melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sama seperti keamanan pada umumnya, menggunakan retina dan sidik jari. Pintu rumah Mikuo pun terbuka.

Di rumahnya yang luas, hanya ada dia sendiri.

"Okaerinasai, Hatsune-san."

(Sebenarnya ditambah satu pelayannya.)

"Buatkan aku kopi, "

"Baik."

Mikuo duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menunggu kopinya. Ia merasa gerah dan membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Hah. Ia mulai penat.

Kagene Miku.

Mikuo tertawa kecil. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai nama itu. Dan Mikuo sudah memastikan Miku akan membuatkan mesin waktu untuknya.

Untuknya.

Hm..menarik..

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagene Miku menjadi sasaran ajang pelototan di pagi hari.

Bukan, bukan karena dia cantik. Iya, dia memang cantik tapi kurang bahenol/?

Alasannya adalah ketika para ilmuwan lain yang baru saja sampai gerbang, melihat seorang Kagene Miku diantar oleh CEO Hatsune Corp.

Lenka dan Neru lagi asik jalan-jalan sebelum jam masuk kerja -awalnya mereka mengira hanya mengalami fatamorgana. Mereka hanya bisa diam ketika melihat Miku turun dari sedan hitam Hatsune Mikuo.

Bengong.

Angin berhembus.

"Jaa nee~ hati-hati, Miku.." Mikuo memberi salam perpisahan sebelum melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"Terima kasih, Hatsune-san!" Miku membungkuk ke arah sedan yang melaju pergi.

Lenka dan Neru masih mematung di sana.

"Ohayou, Kagamine-san! Akita-san!"

Lenka dan Neru menjadi butiran debu seketika.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Rin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Rin! Kumohon kau tidak bekerja hari ini!"

"Lepaskan aku, Len!"

Begini, bos Hatsune akan bertemu dengan presdir Shion Corporation hari ini jam sepuluh. Lokasinya pun berada di Miyagi. Lumayan dekat sih, tapi uang untuk naik taksi sudah habis karena akhir bulan gajinya juga belum cair. Dan ia tahu suaminya tidak mungkin mengantarnya karena ia harus bekerja juga. Lagi-lagi, Rin berhasil membujuk bos-nya melalui mail semalam.

"Hatsune-san, aku tidak tahu tempat pertemuannya."

Bohong.

Itu jelas bohong besar.

Rin sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun pada Mikuo, dan tentu saja ia tahu semua lokasi relasi bisnis bosnya. Mikuo yang langsung memahami kosakata ibu rumah tangga ala Rin menerjemahkannya menjadi; _"Hatsune-san, saya tidak punya uang lagi." _

Mikuo membalas mail-nya semalam begini; "Aku tahu maksudmu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Rei tidak bisa ikut karena dia sedang demam."

Baru tadi pagi Len mengetahui pesan itu ketika istrinya memasak di dapur. Ia dengan iseng membuka kotak masuk. Tentu saja Len merasa...ehem...ya, begitulah.

"Len! Lepaskan kakiku atau aku berteriak!"

"Tidak, Rin! Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau berduaan dengan bosmu!" Len memohon. Kenapa juga Rei harus demam, sih? Dirinya kan jadi berprasangka yang 'iya-iya'.

Tetangga sebelah swt jamaah disuguhi drama ala pasutri itu.

Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Kaca jendela penumpang depan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Mikuo di dalam sana.

"Kagamine-san, ayo ja-"

Mikuo bisa melihat aura hitam di sekitar suami Rin. Eh? Apa itu? Kenapa ia bisa melihat tanduk keluar di sisi kepala suaminya Rin?

...lalu, ada latar api di belakangnya. Apa Mikuo kelelahan jadinya begini fungsi indra penglihatannya?

"Hatsune-san!" Rin berlari menuju sedan Mikuo dan duduk di belakang. Tunggu, sebenarnya bosnya si Mikuo atau Rin, sih? Kenapa Mikuo lebih terlihat seperti supir?

Ya, karena Rei sakit, mau bagaimana lagi.

Oh, jadi biasanya Rei yang jadi supir.

Mikuo menutup kaca jendela dengan cepat, tapi ia masih bisa membaca gerak mulut Len di pintu depan rumahnya.

"Awas kau kalau sampai menyentuh istriku."

Tes.

Mikuo berkeringat dingin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ceritakan pada kami!"

Para ilmuwan mendapat jam istirahat selama satu jam untuk makan siang. Jika perutmu kosong, maka kau takkan bisa berfikir -sebuah trademark yang pasaran, tapi bener juga sih.

Tempat istirahat para ilmuwan adalah di sebuah bangunan kubah kaca di belakang gedung utama. Di dalam kubah kaca ini, dibuat suasana seperti taman agar para ilmuwan bisa menikmati waktu luang mereka. Ada kursi panjang, juga meja makan lengkap dengan bangku. Seperti acara afternoon tea di barat.

"Aku harus cerita apa?" Miku sebagai pihak yang ditanya mengernyit heran.

Neru dan Lenka yang duduk di sampingnya memasang muka malas.

"Apalagi? Hubunganmu dengan Hatsune-san!"

Ohok.

Tiba-tiba ilmuwan lain menghentikan kegiatan mereka mendengar kata 'hubungan'.

Miku bersumpah akan segera mengubur mereka -dalam hati, tentunya.

* * *

tsuzuku

* * *

gomen kurang seru masa T^T gomen Yana-san gomeeeennnn tiba2 panda kehabisan ide Dx /glundungan/ btw emang si Mikuo tamvan XD wkwkkw

**dwinur. halifah .9** : nandemonai , terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

**SyifaCute** : sudah update ^^ terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah beberapa hari berhembus kabar-kabari soal kedekatan Kagene Miku dan bos besar Hatsune.

Luki yang asyik sruput-sruput teh oolong di halaman belakang gedung terpaksa mendengar ocehan-ocehan itu sambil menautkan alis. Bahkan rumor beredar bahwa mereka; Kagene Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo terindikasi KKN, tapi bukan yang akronim Kuliah Kerja Nyata, lho. Terima kasih untuk Akita Neru dan Kagamine Lenka yang setia mengoceh di kanan-kirinya. Mattaku...

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Luki-san? Apa kau gak curiga hubungan mereka?" Neru memanasi berlandas provokasi. Tapi, Luki bukan orang yang mudah terpancing kekepoannya(?)

"Bukan urusan saya." Luki sruput teh lagi sambil menyembunyikan manik miliknya.

"Gak apdet." Lenka malah kibas-kibas rambut. Katanya sih biar seksi ―darimananya ,coba?

Sudah beberapa hari Kagene Miku tidak masuk kerja. Diyakini merawat aniki-nya di rumah ―karena mereka melihat Miku menerima telpon dengan nada panik seminggu lalu ketika bersama Neru dan Lenka. Lalu keesokan harinya ia mengirim e-mail meminta ijin merawat aniki satu-satunya itu. Kok pihak gedung gak nanya-nanya gitu, ya? Ya, selama Miku menyelesaikan target sih... yes. Dan kecurigaan mereka adanya indikasi KKN pun semakin besar ―minus Luki.

Luki meletakkan cangkirnya dramatis.

"Kalau kalian segitu ingin tahunya, bukankah sebaiknya kalian ke rumahnya?"

Masuk akal dan tepat.

Neru dan Lenka bertukar pandang sebentar.

"Nanti di interkom bisa-bisa dia sudah memasang 'penangkal' agar wajah kita dikira maling." Lenka mendengus pesimis.

"Kau gak tau ya, Luki? Kudengar walaupun hanya sidik jari dan interkom, tapi banyak bom tersebar di pekarangannya! Salah melangkah kita end. Gak lucu, tahu." Neru menimpali dengan gelora hiperbola. Luki mengernyit. Kenapa segitunya sih ingin mengurus masalah orang lain?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Miku sedang me-las beberapa bagian mesinnya setelah mengganti beberapa komponen dasar yang diyakini akan meningkatkan efektivitas benda temuannya ini.

Rei yang baru baikan dari sakit tempo hari mendadak jantungan imajiner setelah melihat saldo rekeningnya bertambah drastis ―jelas, sumbernya adalah bos Hatsune; kalau bukan dia siapalagi. Setelah Miku menjelaskan, barulah Rei paham.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, kabarnya mobil pemberian bos Hatsune akan tiba besok. Rei kena serangan jantung season dua dan pingsan selama setengah jam saking syoknya. Miku menambahkan, sepeda elektriknya sudah dijual sebelum Mikuo mengantarnya pulang malam itu.

Terlalu banyak kejutan di hidup Rei. Ya ampun...perasaan dia gak ngapa-ngapain dan dapat rejeki melimpah begini.

Uang hasil penjualan penelitian Miku seharusnya banyak. Seharusnya. Dan Miku tidak membuka rekening sendiri serta memilih dijadikan satu dengan Rei.

Lalu?

Tentu saja, uang Miku yang begitu banyak terpaksa dihabiskan olehnya, meski ia sendiri juga terkadang tidak ingin. Tapi, ia membutuhkannya. Untuk pengobatannya. Alasannya tidak ikut rapat ke Miyagi bersama Mikuo karena ia sakit keras. Ia sudah lama menderita penyakit ini, dari kecil. Dan saat sakitnya kambuh kemarin, Rei berpesan kepada Miku agar mengatakan pada bosnya bahwa dirinya sakit demam.

Parah, bahkan saat kumat kemarin ia hampir tak bisa bergerak. Ia mengalami penyakit aneh, Von Hippel-Lindau atau biasa disingkat VHL. Penyakit ini menyebabkan berbagai tumor tumbuh di organ dalam seperti otak, retina, pankreas, dan lain-lain. Sejauh ini baru ada tumor di salah satu ginjal dan di bagian sumsum tulang belakangnya. Kadang-kadang ia merasakan sakit teramat sebab keberadaan tumor yang mendiami tubuhnya. Obat yang dibelikan Miku di apotik pun hanya mampu menghambat pertumbuhannya.

Menghambat, bukan menghilangkan.

Pernah Miku menyarankan agar Rei kemoterapi saja tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rei. Kalau ia sampai kemoterapi, nanti jam kerjanya akan menghilang. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya sebagai seorang kakak? Tidak ada yang tahu soal ini selain Miku ―dan tentu saja Mikuo selaku teman masa mudanya dulu. Jadi lebih baik membeli obat pereda rasa nyeri dari apotik, walau mahal karena sekali beli langsung beberapa dus sebagai persediaan.

"Onii-chan? Kau sedang apa? Sup-nya hampir dingin..." Miku mengingatkan agar Rei segera memakan sup tofu di meja. Sementara Miku sibuk berlalu lalang membereskan peralatannya. Rei menatap nanar pada sup tofu di depannya. Dia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, lebih lama hingga ia yakin Miku takkan membutuhkannya.

Terlalu.

Ia menyayangi Miku sepenuhnya. Bahkan masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang adalah berkah luar biasa dari Tuhan.

Tapi rasa nyeri kembali menyerang perutnya. Rei sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh Tuhan, mengapa ia mendapat penyakit seperti ini? Apakah Tuhan mulai membencinya?

Mikuo merasa pusing hari ini. Ia harus mengurusi segunung dokumen tadi ditambah ocehan dari Rin sejak setengah jam lalu mengenai laporan bulan ini, mulai dari pemasaran, akunting, dan sebagainya.

"Dan begitulah, Hatsune-san. Ada pertanyaan?" Rin yang telah selesai membacakan jadwal bos-nya ,bertanya.

―sungguh, ini lebih mirip seorang guru yang bertanya pada muridnya.

Mikuo menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal ke bantalan kursi di belakangnya. Hah, ya ampun. Mikuo merasa pening. Seminggu ini benar-benar padat. Ia lelah.

"Terimakasih, Kagamine.." Mikuo mematikan hologram yang menghubungkannya dengan Rin. Telewicara yang menyenangkan, bukan. Rin tadi langsung pulang begitu mendapat sebuah pesan entah apa, jadilah mereka menggunakan hologram sebagai media.

Bulan ini tidak ada masalah. Tapi, dokumen segunung ini seolah menghantam bos besar Hatsune di atas kepala. Mana Rin cabut lagi.

"Sialan!"

Mikuo mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi.

Mikuo hendak menelpon Rei dari kantornya, ingin menanyakan keadaan Rei apakah masih sakit atau sudah sehat. Kalau sudah sehat, bisa tolong bantu dia mengerjakan semua ini?

Memang itu pekerjaannya, kan.

Sialan Kagamine Rin itu. Dasar asisten banyak alasan.

'Moshi-moshi..' Sebuah suara perempuan menyahut panggilan Mikuo. Oh..apa ini Miku ya?

"Oh, halo Kagene-san? Ini Hatsune..apa Rei ada?"

"Wah, sebentar Hatsune-san..onii-chan! Ada telpon da― onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

Mikuo menautkan alisnya.

"Hei, ada a―"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

Firasat Mikuo tidak enak. Apa terjadi sesuatu disana? Tapi, ia masih harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Jangan-jangan, Rei kambuh lagi? Keparat. Di saat seperti ini Rin justru pulang. Akh!

Persetan, dia harus ke rumah Kagene sekarang juga!

Miku menjerit histeris melihat kakaknya tak sadarkan diri. Rei terjatuh dari kursi makan. Sup-nya terlihat masih utuh. Mata Rei yang terpejam membuat Miku panik. Ia mengguncang tubuh kakaknya. Miku teringat tadi ada telfon dari Mikuo. Gagang telfon masih tergantung di bawah meja. Ia segera meletakkan gagang itu ke telinganya, berharap Mikuo masih ada disana. Namun ternyata telah diputus. Ah, Miku tak punya nomor ponsel Mikuo. Ia hanya bingung, bingung harus menghubungi siapa.

Miku kembali mengabaikan gagang telpon itu begitu mendengar kakaknya berteriak kesakitan. Dengan panik, ia mengambil ponselnya di saku, tapi ponselnya mati. Ia lalu mencari ponsel Rei di atas meja nakas yang tak jauh darinya, namun keadaannya sama saja; sekarat.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat tubuh Rei yang lemah itu. Namun, dasarnya kekuatan perempuan dan lelaki itu berbeda, Miku sangat kesulitan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Ia tidak tahu...tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Miku langsung melesat berharap bantuan dari orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya itu.

Miku membuka pintu tanpa mengecek interkom, namun ia beringsut mundur mendapati siapa yang menekan bel rumahnya. Ia lupa, seharusnya tidak ada orang yang bisa melewati pagar sebelum sampai ke depan pintu, bodoh...ia tak melihat interkom.

"Hai, Kagene Miku."

* * *

Mikuo mempercepat laju mobilnya ke kediaman Kagene. Kendaraan beroda empat itu seakan membelah jalanan. Mikuo menatap fokus pada arah depan dan sesekali melirik speedometer-nya. Hampir menembus angka 200. Ia harus cepat sebelum Rei kenapa-napa.

Mikuo tiba di depan kediaman Kagene dan langsung mengerem dengan kuat. Membuat suara gesekan menyakitkan telinga dalam radius beberapa meter.

Ia heran melihat pintu yang terbuka. Alat keamanan di pagar depan pun terlihat rusak. Ia turun setelah mematikan mobil ―dan segera, Mikuo berlari ke dalam rumah Rei. Apa mereka tahu, alat keamanannya rusak?

Sebuah pemandangan tak terduga menyambutnya begitu masuk ke dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau bekerja untuk orang itu, Miku?"

Miku tak menjawab. Ia masih memikirkan kakaknya yang ia tinggalkan tak berdaya di rumah. Ia khawatir, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Rei. Bagaimana ini? Adakah yang akan menolong kakaknya? Miku berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja...ada seseorang...

"Miku, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak? Hatsune hanya memanfaatkanmu.."

Sigh.

"Memanfaatku atau bukan, tapi ia menghargaiku..tidak sepertimu, Shion-san.."

Ya, benar. Setidaknya Mikuo lebih menghargainya.

Yang disebut Shion tertawa renyah. "Aku minta maaf sudah memecatmu sebagai manajer personalia perusahaanku. Tapi, kurasa kita bisa adakan kontrak kembali, bukan begitu?"

Miku kesal melihatnya. Dulu ia bekerja di Shion Corporation pada awalnya, sebagai manajer personalia. Tapi itu hanya tiga bulan, karena ia dipecat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sayang sekali, aku telah terikat kontrak dengan Hatsune Mikuo untuk penemuanku." ―padahal tidak juga. Mikuo hanya berbicara empat mata, tanpa bukti hitam di atas putih. Namun setidaknya Mikuo lebih menghargainya dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengembangkan penelitiannya.

"Kakakmu akan mati.."

Sialan.

"Diam kau, Shion Kaito! Kau tak berhak bicara begitu!"

Mengabaikan amarah Miku, justru Kaito kembali mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat gadis itu semakin menatap benci ke arahnya.

"Racunnya mungkin telah menyebar. Cepat katakan persetujuanmu dan akan kuberikan penawarnya." Kaito menyalakan recorder di jam tangannya.

"Katakan..Kagene Miku.."

Miku bimbang. Ia tidak mungkin bekerja untuk Kaito lagi; mengingat dimana ia bekerja saat ini hanya di lembaga pemerintah―dan mungkin Mikuo.

"A-aku.."

Tidak.

"Aku..akan.."

Tidak.

Ini tidak benar.

Kaito lah yang lebih memanfaatkannya daripada Hatsune Mikuo.

Ia juga yang membuat Rei sempat koma beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia juga yang menghancurkan semua penemuan Miku sebelum Miku bergabung ke institusi legal milik Mikuo.

―benar, semua berubah ketika Hatsune Mikuo hadir dalam kehidupannya serta sang kakak.

Shion Kaito adalah mimpi buruknya.

Hatsune Mikuo adalah penyelamat hidupnya.

Dan fakta itu tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

"Cepat katakan, kau tahu..obat penawarnya hanya ada padaku, bukan?" Ancam Kaito.

Miku terjepit. Ia..haruskah ia memilih? Tapi..mana yang harus ia pilih?

Terlalu lama berpikir, membuat Kaito kesal juga. Ia ingin menampar gadis itu. Namun sebuah tendangan telak mengenai ulu hatinya.

"Shion!"

Penawar itu terjatuh. Miku memberanikan diri menampakkan maniknya. Hanya demi melihat adegan heroik ala bos besar Hatsune.

Iya, Mikuo yang menendang Kaito.

Miku tak berbicara apa-apa. Ia diam saja ketika Mikuo menghajar Kaito hingga babak belur. Ia diam ketika melihat mereka saling enggan mengalah. Dan ia juga diam ketika mobil polisi datang.

Mikuo lebam di pipi kirinya, juga kedua lengannya. Membiru dan terlihat sakit.

Miku juga diam tatkala Mikuo memeluknya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kakakmu di rumah sakit sekarang. Ia koma."

Miku tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Mikuo dan menangis keras.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Lah kok jadi surem amat ini wwwww kecepeten pula orzorz

Waow tenang aja mbak Yana, ini gabakal belok ke romens. /5 #pembelaandiri# dan mulai sini semua akan jadi lebih serius, dan santai saja..alurnya tetep sama seperti yang kau rikuesin :") /maungemasojuga

Apa cerita saya terlalu bertele" ? Kalo iya mohon dimaafkan :") niatnya bikin foreshadow tapi jatuhnya makin gajelas orzorz

thanks buat **dwinur. halifah. 9, Rika Miyake, sarah. maula. 1,sieg2013** saya akan kirim pm ya buru2 ini aplodnya wkkwwkwk

Panda Dayo, de wa.


	5. Chapter 5

semoga masih sesuai /gigitjari

* * *

Mikuo benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa hal buruk selalu menimpa Rei.

Saat berangkat menuju kediaman sahabatnya itu, buru-buru ia menghubungi rumah sakit serta kepolisian.

Karena bos besar Hatsune tak suka menunggu, pihak rumah sakit dan kepolisian langsung tiba dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit ke kediaman Kagene. Mereka tahu, reputasi Mikuo bahkan bisa membuat mlempem aparat, memaksa untuk bertekuk lutut. Siapa yang menolak kuasa Hatsune? Orang itu buta atau masih terbayang jaman baheula.

Melihat bantuan datang, Mikuo berlari mencari Miku. Kemana gadis itu? Padahal tadi ia yakin Miku mengangkat telponnya.

Mikuo mendengar suara aparat datang. Sirine meraung memecah malam. Dengan cepat, Mikuo menginstruksikan mobil polisi mengikuti larinya. Mikuo menelusuri bercak darah yang tercecer kemana-mana. Terus berlari hingga melihat Miku dan seseorang lain berdiri di sisi bodi bugatti veron, menghalangi sudut pandang dari jalan.

Miku menunduk. Tapi Mikuo tahu sekilas, wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal dan marah. Di hadapannya, terlihat punggung tegap relasi bisnisnya.

Shion Kaito.

Siapa yang tak tahu pemuda licik itu? Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang transportasi sebagian adalah miliknya.

Kaito masih belum menyadari keberadaan Mikuo, maka dengan cepat eksekutif muda itu berlari dengan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Memberi bonus tendangan satu kaki mengenai bagian ulu hati. Begini-begini, Mikuo cukup bisa bela diri. Membuat Kaito terjatuh dan menjatuhkan sebuah botol kaca bening yang akhirnya pecah. Likuidnya meresap ke tanah dan sebagian tertinggal di rumput. Namun pria itu berdiri, membalas Mikuo. Saling beradu jotos sebelum mobil polisi datang untuk menahan Kaito.

Mikuo mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menimpanya, justru menghampiri Miku yang masih memandang bengong menonton aksinya.

Tangan terulur, keduanya. Merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Mikuo membisikkan kata yang tak pernah Miku sangka.

"Kakakmu di rumah sakit sekarang, ia koma."

* * *

**_Mesin Waktu_**

**_Vocaloid bukan punya Panda/yaterus_**

**_Family/Drama. T_**

**_Gak ada keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini._**

**_._**

* * *

Miku menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran empuk jok mobil milik bos Hatsune. Sedikit menengadahkan kepala, meski memejamkan mata. Bulir-bulir bening menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Mikuo menyalakan mesin. Lampu-lampu indikator bercahaya seketika. Perseneling ditarik, kemudian mobil dilajukan dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi. Bergegas menuju rumah sakit adalah pilihan terbaik.

Ia mengamati pantulan Miku dari cermin atas kemudi. Gadis itu masih merutuki diri.

Bias lampu penerangan di pinggir jalan sesekali masuk ke dalam. Mereka hanya diam, sama-sama sibuk memikirkan kondisi Rei.

.

Lenka mengetuk pintu tiga kali, sebelum akhirnya dibukakan oleh sepupu tercinta.

"Len! Senang bertemu denganmu!" Lenka langsung memeluk penuh rindu pada sepupu shota-nya itu.

"Apa sih Lenka-nee?! Malu tahu dilihat Rin!" Len melepaskan diri.

"Are~are? Jahatnya tak boleh memeluk saudara sendiri..ini diskriminasi.." Tanpa seijin empunya rumah, Lenka menyerobot masuk.

"Cih." Len dengan berat hati membiarkan sepupunya masuk dan menutup pintu.

Lenka berlari ke ruang makan, dimana Rin tengah menyiapkan hidangan lezat menggoda iman.

"Kagamine-san?" Aneh rasanya jika ia harus memanggil dengan marga suaminya ―juga marganya saat ini― pada sepupu Len itu. Tapi Rin tak menemukan panggilan yang lebih sopan daripada itu. Dia takut kualat pada yang lebih tua lalu dikutuk jadi batu.

―kamu berpikir terlalu jauh, Rin.

"Ada apa Lenka-nee kemari? Minta angpao? Imlek sudah lewat." Len menarik kursi untuk duduk menyantap makanan yang tersaji. Lenka terkekeh.

"Bukan lah. Tapi kalau kau mau memberiku juga tidak apa."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kau kan ilmuwan, pasti uangmu banyak."

Lenka tertawa renyah sambil memukul pelan bahu sepupunya itu.

"Kau bercanda. Gaji ilmuwan tidak tinggi. Apalagi sainganku Kagene. Dia produktif menciptakan penemuan, aku yakin uangnya banyak."

"Makanya kau harus lebih pintar dari Kagene." Len memijit kening, pening.

"Maksudmu aku bodoh?"

"Menurutmu?"

Lenka melihat Rin membawa sepiring nasi untuknya beserta lauk ayam panggang.

"Huwaaaa! Arigatou, Rin-chan!" Lenka udah mupeng, ngiler.. apalagi harumnya...

"Lenka-nee..." Len sudah pasrah saja menerima kenyataan bahwa sepupunya overdosis tingkah lakunya.

Ponsel Rin berbunyi. Len menaikkan satu alisnya. Siapa yang berani telpon istrinya di jam malam begini? Awas ya.

Rin mengangkat ponsel dari saku celemeknya, mendapati nama kontak "Bos Jengkol" di layar smartphonenya.

Sadar mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang suami, Rin menyahutnya cepat,

"Dari bos Hatsune."

Len sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Rin mengangkatnya langsung, terdengar hening beberapa detik sebelum di seberang sana mengeluarkan suara.

_"Kagamine..cepat ke rumah sakit. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Ruangan 303, arah kiri."_

"Ada a―"

_"―Tuut ―tuut ―tuut."_

...apa yang terjadi?

.

.

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan."

Miku membungkuk berkali-kali, bahkan nyaris bersujud kalau tidak ditahan Mikuo tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku harap kakakmu baik-baik saja."

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Miku berulangkali mengucap maaf. Hatsune Mikuo terlalu banyak membantu hidupnya, ia bingung..bingung harus membalas apa. Mikuo terlalu baik pada ia dan kakaknya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat.." Mikuo menunduk.

"Saya..saya tidak bisa memberikan apapun pada anda, Hatsune-san. Maaf, saya tak tahu caranya membalas budi pada anda.."

Hening setelah itu. Tiap sekon terasa melambat. Sengaja membuat Miku dan Mikuo makin was-was menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang bertoga putih menghampiri Mikuo.

"Hatsune-sama, kondisi pasien bernama Kagene Rei sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ia belum sadar semenjak dibawa ke sini. Detak jantung di elektrokardiograf lemah, pun deflibilator tak membuatnya membuka mata."

Miku terjatuh lemas mendengarnya. Apa ini..apa ini berarti harapan kakaknya hidup adalah tipis ―bahkan mustahil?

Tidak.

Tidak boleh.

Miku belum siap menerima fakta memilukan ini.

"Mesin waktu..." Mikuo berujar tiba-tiba. Miku tersentak, memandang penuh tanya pada Mikuo.

"Jika mesin waktumu sempurna, kau bisa mengubah masa lalu, bukan?"

_Benar._

_Mesin waktunya!_

Tapi...belum. Belum sempurna. Ada batasan data digital dan tak bisa memindahkan objek hidup pada simpangan waktu; itu terlalu beresiko. Kemungkinan gagal sangat tinggi.

Adakah cara lain?

Miku tidak mendapat jawabannya.

"Buat risalah tentang mesin waktumu, Kagene Miku. Aku yang akan membelinya darimu."

_Membeli?_

Mikuo tersenyum licik,

"Kau akan membuatkannya untukku, bukan? Kagene Miku."

Mengubah masa lalu artinya mengubah masa depan. Mengapa, Mikuo menatapnya seperti itu? Seringainya lebih licik dari Shion Kaito. Miku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Mikuo saat ini.

Miku bilang akan membuatnya, bukan menjualnya pada Mikuo.

"Kau harus membuatnya. Aku ingin mengubah sesuatu di masa laluku."

Miku menatap tajam,

"Tidak bisa, Hatsune-san! Menyalahi paradoks waktu kemungkinannya hanya 0,1%, selain itu data yang ditransmisikan hanya terbatas 24 kilobyte dengan rentang maksimal 24 jam. Aku..belum pernah menguji coba pada makhluk hidup!"

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja sukarelawan untuk mesin waktumu."

Miku terbelalak. Sukarelawan? Artinya, manusia, kan? Tidak, Miku tidak bisa memainkan nyawa begitu saja.

"Aku akan melaporkan an―"

"Sepertinya kau lebih memilih kakakmu pergi dari dunia fana."

Miku tertegun.

Mikuo tertawa keras.

Kagene Miku, tidak diberi opsi lain. Tawa Mikuo meracuni otaknya. Ia menggeram, kesal. Kembali ia menangis,

"Kalian―! Tidak kusangka anda bekerja sama dengan Shion-san!"

Mikuo mengangkat bahu, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus membuatmu terpojok, kan? Aku membutuhkannya segera."

"Tapi, anda menyelamatkan―"

"Oh? Itu? Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Mikuo melangkah maju, menatap Miku yang tengah bersedih, didekatkan bibir ke telinga gadis itu. Membuat Miku merasa, bahwa ia membenci Hatsune Mikuo detik itu juga.

"Aku hanya penggemar penemuanmu, kau tahu? Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain membeli penemuanmu selain aku, Kagene Miku."

Miku menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Menggeleng sekuat tenaga.

Hatsune Mikuo adalah penyelamatnya?

Itu tidak benar, sama sekali.

**_Tsuzuku_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Surem sesyon 2 #tepar

Oya nanti untuk mesin waktu deskripsi dan cara kerja akan sedikit saya ambil dari steins gate (karena saya sendiri juga kurang paham), tp tenang aja, mediumnya bukan ponsel microwave yang dibikin okabe dkk. Dan tentu ada perbedaan teori nanti dalam merealisasikan mesin waktunya juga pas bikin risetnya.

Thx for read muah lafyu

siluman panda


	6. Chapter 6

Mikuo menatap lamat selang infus yang terpasang di nadi teman lamanya. Seolah ditusuk dengan keji. Irisnya menerawang, tak henti memancarkan kesedihan. Miku baru saja menamparnya tadi dan berlari entah kemana. Bekas merah masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. Sakit juga rasanya. Mikuo memakluminya, tersenyum kecut. Dan ia tidak menyangka akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Mana mungkin ia hendak mencelakai Rei, sahabat lamanya? Itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah. Ia tertawa pelan, sebelum bertambah volumenya. Aktingnya boleh juga sampai-sampai seorang gadis menamparnya.

Mikuo tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Benar, ia memang rendah. Lebih rendah dari manusia manapun ―mungkin bisa diganti binatang? Ia hanya memandangi Rei dari batas translusen, menunduk penuh sesal begitu melihat sesaat berbagai alat penopang kehidupan melekat di tubuh kawannya. Mata itu terpejam, seperti lelah akan kenyataan. Mikuo tahu penyakit Rei memang akan merenggut nyawanya suatu hari, tapi Mikuo tidak mengira bila harus berakhir secepat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Rei."

Dan...mungkinkah Rei akan memaafkannya?

* * *

.

**Mesin Waktu**  
**Vocaloid isn't mine **  
**Fanfik ini rikuesan dan ide dari CelestyaRegalyana-san, saya cuma mujur dapet getah nulis UvU**

.

.

.

Hatsune Mikuo selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Mainan, uang, makanan ―apapun pintanya akan dikabulkan. Terlebih mengingat sang ayah adalah orang yang berpengaruh terhadap dunia. Sang ayah selalu memberikan semua padanya. Mikuo juga suka bila sang ayah pulang kerja, dan di mana ia menyambutnya dengan riang. Lalu sang ayah akan menggendongnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Mikuo tahu ayahnya selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya meski sibuk. Ia tidak pernah menuntut sang ayah harus begini begitu terhadapnya karena eksistensi seorang ayah sudah cukup baginya. Orang tuanya bercerai saat ia masih balita, kata ayahnya. Sang ibu tidak diketahui keberadaannya pula. Foto keluarga pun tidak dipajang satu pun. Di rumah hanya ada foto Mikuo yang sering mendapat juara berbagai lomba dengan senyuman lebarnya. Mikuo bahagia hanya dengan ayahnya dan tak menginginkan lebih. Namun entah sejak kapan Mikuo mulai membenci hidupnya. Bukan masalah karena ia tak memiliki ibu, atau sang ayah yang sibuk bekerja.

Semuanya ia punya, kecuali teman.

Ia tidak punya teman bermain. Semua orang menatapnya segan dan hanya membungkuk hormat kala bersua dengannya. Awalnya Mikuo tidak memikirkannya, tapi semakin lama hal itu menghantuinya. Semuanya takut kepada kuasa Hatsune. Tidak berani mendekati putera konglomerat itu. Apalagi prestasinya mendekati sempurna, selalu bersaing dengan Shion Kaito. Hal itu terus berulang hingga sekolah menengah atas. Mereka masih segan untuk sekedar berbicara pada seorang Hatsune Mikuo karena merasa tidak pantas. Mikuo tahu ini karena pengaruh ayahnya. Tapi, bukankah ia hanya menginginkan hal yang terlampau sederhana? Dan Kagene Rei yang pertama kali menyapanya tanpa rasa segan.

Lalu suatu ketika, ayahnya sekarat karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir, beliau mengatakan bahwa Mikuo tidaklah sendiri di dunia. Mikuo bukan orang bodoh, tentu ia tahu maksud sang ayah. Belum sempat ayahnya memberitahukan namanya, ia sudah pergi dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa. Mikuo menyesal, mengapa ia tidak bertanya dari dulu. Mengingatnya membuat Mikuo terisak tanpa suara. Disandarkan dahi pada kaca, memejamkan mata. Rin diam saja saat melihat bosnya tengah menangis. Ingin ia bertanya namun diurungkannya. Ia hanya harus memberi Mikuo waktu menenangkan diri. Tapi ia juga penasaran apa yang membuat Mikuo menyuruhnya segera kemari? Ia diam, mengamati.

.

.

.

.

Miku berlari tanpa direksi. Langkahnya sekitar dua kaki. Menerobos malam yang tampak kelam tanpa adanya bintang di angkasa. Ia tidak menyangka Mikuo selicik itu. Bukankah Mikuo datang menyelamatkan kakaknya? Bahkan pemuda itu sampai menendang Shion Kaito demi Rei. Miku tidak mengerti. Tapi apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seolah menggugah sebuah rasa benci. Benarkah itu Hatsune Mikuo yang selalu memuji penemuannya? Benarkah dia Hatsune Mikuo yang berteman dengan kakaknya? Benarkah itu Hatsune Mikuo yang dikenalnya? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang diawali 'benarkah?' Jika ada kebenaran yang dipertanyakan, demikian pula dengan kesalahan. Apa yang salah? Miku berhenti saat dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pulang, atau menunggui Rei? Tapi jika kembali ke rumah sakit, ia muak melihat wajah Mikuo. Ia benci. Benci mengapa dirinya juga tak mampu menjaga kakaknya.

"Onii-chan.." Isaknya.

Ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Salah bertindak sedikit saja nyawa kakaknya yang jadi taruhan. Ini benar-benar pilihan sulit. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya.

"Kh..tunggu saja, Hatsune Mikuo.."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari bagai neraka dimulai. Miku mengundurkan diri dari laboratorium kota dan terpaksa menandatangani kontrak sebagai ilmuwan pribadi Hatsune Mikuo. Wajahnya lesu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemimpin laboratorium, Matsuzaki Yuu, juga tak bisa menolak jika itu permintaan seorang Hatsune. Meski berat hati melepas ilmuwan populer seperti Kagene Miku.

"Berjanjilah, ciptakan penemuan yang berguna bagi orang lain."

Hanya itu yang Yuu katakan. Miku mengangguk lemah. Jaminannya tidak main-main; hidup kakaknya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia abaikan. Rei begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah kakak yang baik dan selalu mendukungnya untuk jadi ilmuwan. Miku akan menyelamatkannya dari Mikuo, pasti. Ia hanya harus menyusun rencana dan berpura bersekutu dengan pihak lawan. Apakah dia licik juga ya? Mungkin. Miku dihadang di pintu keluar oleh dua wanita. Lenka dan Neru nampaknya tidak terima dengan keputusan Miku meski mereka sempat berdoa agar Miku dipecat. Tapi, tidak begini juga. Mereka ingin persaingan yang sehat dan membuktikan diri. Mereka terus mendesak agar Miku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun gadis itu hanya melempar senyum. Bingung hendak bercakap apa. Tapi mohon dicatat, Miku bukan aktris yang pandai berakting. Bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun tahu, senyuman itu palsu.

.

.

.

.

Len selesai memakai sepatunya dan berniat menuju rumah sakit di mana Rin berada. Sialan lah orang kaya bermarga Hatsune itu. Jangan coba-coba modusin istrinya, ya! Nanti akan Len buang semua pria yang menggoda istrinya ke kolam hiu! Grrrr.

Ia lalu menghabiskan roti di mulutnya dan bersiap pergi menuju ke sana dengan menaiki motor miliknya di garasi. Motornya memang jarang, ― dan kini tidak digunakan karena mereka berdua terbiasa memanggil taksi atau naik kereta.

Len ingat sejarah motor Harley Davidsonnya ini dulu. Gara-gara motor ini, ia bisa bertemu dengan Rin hingga kini menikah.

Alkisah, Kagamine Len adalah seorang ojek yang mangkal di dekat Nakamise, Asakusa untuk menghidupi diri sehari-hari. Lalu suatu hari, ia mendapatkan Rin sebagai penumpang. Saat itu Rin kehabisan uang untuk naik taksi guna kembali ke apartemen, dan memilih ngojek dengan Len. Rin lalu memikirkan cara bagaimana agar ia tidak membayar. Maka ia menjadi mode manis ketika bersama Len dan membuat pemuda itu ngefly. Len sih seneng-seneng aja nganterin cewek cakep tanpa biaya.

_Len, kau yakin tidak dimanfaatkan semata?_

Di waktu lain, Rin berkata harus berhenti ngojek Len karena bosnya harus berpindah tugas ke tempat lain selama dua bulan, tepatnya ke Kyoto. Len tanpa sengaja melamarnya di tengah keramaian Nakamise dan membuat Rin melongo. Len baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian dan merona malu, juga takut ditolak. Sudah malu, kalau kokoronya patah bagaimana? Aduh, kenapa semua orang melihat mereka, sih?! Namun Rin hanya memeluknya erat, tanpa kata. Len terbelalak tak percaya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari sekedar jawaban bagi Len. Pemuda itu balas memeluknya dan menangis bahagia. Orang-orang yang melihat lalu bertepuk tangan dan bersiul heboh. Ada pula yang memotret ―ah, bodo amat. Len terlalu bahagia saat ini. Len tidak sadar, ketika itu Rin menyeringai di belakangnya.

_Rin, kamu ikhlas gak sih nerima lamarannya Len? _

Setelah menikah, Len tidak ngojek lagi. Dirinya melamar pekerjaan sebagai humas di berbagai penjara. Tapi ia paling sering berkunjung ke Niigata dan Nagoya. Walaupun jauh, tidak apa. Asal ia mendapat uang dengan cara yang halal. Baiklah, kembali ke permasalahan. Len harus berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, memastikan isterinya baik-baik saja dan tidak digoda pria lain. Dengan keteguhan hati, Len pun mulai menyalakan mesin motornya untuk memanaskannya sesaat, sebelum melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi.

.

.

.

Rin tidak tahu harus apa di Rumah Sakit. Ia hanya diperintahkan menunggui Kagene Rei, teman seperjuangannya dalam pekerjaan ―sama-sama asisten seorang Hatsune Mikuo. Rin juga belum sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi karena Mikuo keburu pergi. Kasih jajan atau duit gitu kek biar Rin semangat menunggui. Ia hanya duduk-duduk manis di kursi tunggu. Semalam ia langsung meninggalkan makan malam dan langsung kemari. Perutnya sudah disko sedari tadi. Jika Rin bertemu Mikuo nanti, ia harus minta jatah uang atau makan.

_Kampret kau, Hatsune Mikuo! _

"Maaf, apa anda keluarganya?" Seorang berjas putih menghampiri Rin yang terkantuk plus lavar.

"A-ah, bukan dok. Saya temannya."

"Begitu ya. Tolong ambil hasil pemeriksaan di lab. Maaf merepotkan." Dokter itu membungkuk. "Ah, tidak juga. Saya akan menyerahkannya pada keluarganya nanti." Emang siapa keluarganya Rei? Cuma Kagene Miku saja, kan? Rin tidak punya kontaknya. Ah, kasih saja ke bosnya nanti, Rin gak mau kerja dua kali.

"Kagamine-san!" Kantuk Rin lenyap seketika saat mendengar sebuah suara. Rin berbalik, dan mendapati Megurine Luki tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Luki-kun~!" Rin ngefly sebentar dan hendak memeluk mantan gebetannya itu, tetapi Luki sedikit bergeser dan menyebabkan Rin tersungkur.

"U-ukh..sakit.."

"Dengar, Kagamine, kau tidak boleh memeluk laki-laki yang bukan suamimu."

"Apa sih masalahmu, Luki?! Aku cuma kangen!" Luki menyilangkan lengan, "Tetap tidak boleh, Kagamine-san."

"Seharusnya dulu aku menikah denganmu agar bisa memelukmu."

"Sekalipun kau kembali ke masa lalu, aku tetap tidak mau."

"Apa aku harus menceraikan Len agar bisa menikahimu dan memelukmu seharian?!" Rin berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak mau jadi tukang tikung. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu." Raut Rin yang menangis jadi-jadian langsung berubah serius.

"Apa? Gajimu dipotong lagi?"

Perkataan Rin menusuk kokoro Luki. Apapun selain gaji, tolong. Iya, sudah jadi rahasia umum dia sering meledakkan tempat kerja dan dipotong gajinya, tapi gak perlu diungkit juga keles.

Kenapa Rin tahu? Tahu dong, Rin gitu loh. Dia ini kan asisten orang penting si Hatsune Mikuo.

"Bukan itu. Apa kau melihat Kagene-san?"

"Dia ada di dalam." Rin menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Maaf, maksudku adiknya. Ia pergi tiba-tiba dari laboratorium hari ini, jadi aku ke mari karena kupikir ia mencemaskan kakaknya." Luki ingat Matsuzaki-san menyampaikan sesuatu tentang kakak Miku yang dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Jadi Miku yang menikungku?! Sial, aku kalah dari bocah!" Rin memukul lantai yang tak berdosa.

_Rin, sadar diri dong. Kau sudah punya Len._

Luki memilih abai namun mengernyit heran. Ke mana perginya ilmuwan satu itu? Ada sesuatu yang janggal.

_Hanya satu. _

.

.

Tebecehh

* * *

**CelestyaRegalyana** : wehehe makasih udah lanjut loh /kedip #kodekeras  
**Rika miyake** : yang ini betein juga gak? semoga enggak ya hahahha #ditampar


	7. Chapter 7

Miku sedang sibuk menyelesaikan temuan buatannya di laboratorium pribadi milik Hatsune Mikuo di kediamannya. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia di sini.

Di tempat ini Miku bersua dengan satu-satunya pelayan di kediaman Mikuo. Miku heran mengapa di rumah yang seluas ini hanya punya satu pelayan. Maksudnya, tidakkah kalian lihat betapa kayanya Mikuo? Ia bisa menyewa puluhan bahkan ratusan pembantu jika ingin. Tapi, Miku memilih mengabaikannya dan fokus pada pekerjaan. Ia hanya harus menyelesaikan permintaan Mikuo dan cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kakaknya, Rei.

Lagipula untuk apa sih, Mikuo ingin dibuatkan mesin waktu?

[Kebenaran datang perlahan]

.

.

.

**Mesin Waktu**

**Yamaha, Crypton, dll**

**UTAU (c) owner**

**Story(c) Panda Dayo **

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua minggu Len dan Rin tidak berbicara meski tinggal serumah. Suasana yang biasanya hangat mendadak dingin. Penyebabnya adalah Megurine Luki yang sangat berpotensi jadi orang ketiga dalam ikatan pernikahan mereka ―tapi tolong ingat, Luki bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang, apalagi urusan rumah tangga dan tega menikung.

Rumah Sakit, dua minggu lalu.

"Apa? Gajimu dipotong lagi?"

Len yang baru tiba di koridor Rumah Sakit, bersembunyi di balik dinding untuk mengawasi. Ia melihat Rin tengah berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki. Temannya, kah?

"Bukan itu. Apa kau melihat Kagene-san?"

Kagene? Maksudnya Rei?!

"Dia ada di dalam." Rin menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Len terkejut ketika mengetahui ruangan yang ditunjuk istrinya adalah ruang gawat darurat.

Jadi..apa Rei sekarang alih profesi jadi dokter yang menangani ruang gawat darurat?!

"Maaf, maksudku adiknya. Ia pergi tiba-tiba dari laboratorium hari ini, jadi aku ke mari karena kupikir ia mencemaskan kakaknya."

Rei punya adik? Siapa?! Kenapa Len tidak tahu?! Kenapa Len jadi kudet ;;w;;

"Jadi Miku yang menikungku?! Sial, aku kalah dari bocah!" Rin memukul-mukul lantai tak jelas.

_O-oh namanya Miku, ya._

Tunggu, apa tadi? Menikung?

"Tenggelamlah dalam segitiga bermuda, Kagamine Rin!" Lelaki berjas putih itu tampak kesal.

"Aku hanya mau tenggelam di dasar hatimu, Luki."

L-Luki?! Namanya Luki?! Ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini. Hal ini semakin diperkuat dengan tindakan Rin yang tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan memeluk lelaki itu.

"O-oi! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, Luki!"

"Aku tidak mau jadi tukang tikung! Aku juga korban NTR, tahu!"

Bagian atas wajah Len menggelap. Tangannya sudah terkepal penuh amarah. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah, suaminya Kagamine-san?"

Len menoleh, dan mendapati salah satu penyebab moodnya selalu jadi buruk; Hatsune Mikuo. Len langsung mengeluarkan aura jahat dan itu membuat Mikuo swt.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." Mikuo kehabisan kata. Gimana nih, gimana nih...kakinya udah lemes banget mendapat tatapan menghina dari Len.

"Bodo amat kau bos atau apa."

**Jleb**. Mikuo nangis di pojokan.

"L-Len?!"

Rin yang menyadari eksistensi Len langsung kaku di tempat. Ia bingung menjelaskan situasi ketika menoleh saat mendengar suara suaminya.

Len tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan berbalik pergi. Kemudian Rin berlari mengejarnya.

Ya, begitulah kronologisnya mengapa mereka menjadi diam-diaman sekarang.

Rin yang tidak tahan untuk tidak berbicara akhirnya angkat suara,

"Len..."

"Kalau kau ingin bercerai denganku, harusnya kau bilang saja." Potong Len sebelum Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Len sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya melihat tingkah istrinya yang ngarep banget sama cowok bernama Luki.

"Dia memang mantan gebetanku, tapi―"

"Apa perlu aku menelpon pengacara sekarang juga?" Lanjut Len, membuat Rin mati kutu. Ini memang salahnya. Harusnya dia bisa menjaga perasaan suaminya. Lihat, Mikuo yang bukan apa-apanya aja udah panas, apalagi adegan peluk-pelukan kaya kemarin, Rin yakin Len marah besar kepadanya. Yah wajar sih. Mereka kan tidak pacaran lagi sekarang, tapi sudah menikah. Ini hal yang menjadi serius.

"Bukan seperti itu..." Lirih Rin.

"Bagaimana dengan mempercepat sidang percerai―"

_**BRAKK**_

Rin menggebrak meja, membuat Len berkedip heran.

"Kubilang bukan seperti itu, Kagamine Len! Dia mantan gebetanku, tidak lebih! Aku hanya kangen ―ya kau taulah rasanya punya gebetan! Tapi sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu pisang jelekk! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi!"

Len swt.

I-itu Rin, istrinya, kan?

Bukan ibu-ibu yang nagih biaya kos bulanan, kan?

"E-eh?" Len masih belum bisa terlepas dari keterkejutannya ketika Rin menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Itu jawabanku, bodoh." Dan Rin berlalu meninggalkan Len yang terbengong sendiri. Tanpa sadar Len meraba bibirnya dan berteriak heboh seperti perawan yang baru dicuri ciuman pertamanya.

"AAKKHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo sibuk membaca koran pagi ketika pelayannya datang bersih-bersih. Secangkir teh merah tersaji beserta dengan camilan biskuit di meja dekat Mikuo.

Yowane Haku, selaku pembantu di rumah ini kemudian mulai bersih-bersih dengan perlahan dan berusaha tidak mengusik tuannya. Ia sudah lama mengabdi di sini semenjak ayah Mikuo masih hidup, jadi tidak heran pula mengapa ia tetap melayani keluarga ini.

Yowane Haku sempat menaruh curiga kala Mikuo membawa seorang gadis ke rumahnya seminggu lalu. Namanya Kagene Miku, dan ditempatkan di ruang bawah tanah hingga waktu yang tak ditentukan. Haku tidak tahu ada apa di antara mereka, tapi ia menebak hubungan mereka tidak baik. Air muka Miku mengatakan semuanya, pun Mikuo.

Haku beberapa kali melihat Miku tampil di televisi dengan paras ayunya. Haku terkadang bertepuk tangan sendiri saking mengaguminya. Dan sekarang, Miku tinggal di rumah majikannya, entah untuk alasan apa. Miku ikut sarapan dan makan malam, di waktu selain itu ia akan kembali ke ruang bawah tanah entah untuk apa. Haku tidak begitu peduli juga, sih. Selama ia tahu bahwa Miku baik-baik saja.

"Yowane-san? Aku berangkat dulu." Mikuo selalu berpamitan kepadanya tiap kali berangkat kerja. Mungkin karena sejak kecil ia tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu, menganggap Haku seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Hati-hati, Mikuo-sama."

Mikuo tersenyum dan bergegas menuju pintu. Tak lama, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Haku selalu saja merasa kesepian setiap Mikuo pergi, tapi kini mungkin saja itu tidak terjadi. Haku memutuskan menjenguk Miku di ruang bawah tanah sekaligus membawakan sarapannya, karena gadis itu tak kunjung ke luar sejak pagi.

Haku menyiapkan sebuah croissant dan teh hijau plus jus tomat untuk minumannya, lalu ratatouille sebagai hidangan penutup. Kemudian, tak lupa ia membawakan o-zoni yang masih hangat sebagai makanan utama. Semoga Miku menyukai sarapannya ini.

Haku melangkah perlahan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan bawah tanah. Dibawanya nampan dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjatuh ketika mulai menuruni tangga ke bawah.

Semakin ke bawah, semuanya semakin gelap. Haku berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dari dalamnya sedikit memancar cahaya. Tanpa bertanya, Haku langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati Miku yang sibuk entah apa.

"Miku-sama, saya membawakan sarapan anda."

Miku berbalik ketika menyadari suara Haku.

"Oh, Yowane-san? Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat. Haku meletakkan sarapan Miku di meja, sementara Miku masih memandangi sebuah benda yang bentuknya besar di hadapannya.

Tetapi Haku tidak berhak untuk bertanya.

Miku melirik pada Haku dan mengulas senyum mencurigakan.

"Yowane-san, maukah anda membantuku?"

Anggap saja ini balas dendamku.

"Membantu apa, Miku-sama?" Dan Haku tak curiga sama sekali ketika Miku memberi gestur mendekat. Haku hanya menurut.

"Bisakah anda masuk ke sini?" Miku membuka sebuah pintu masuk pada alat besar tadi.

"Untuk apa, Miku-sama?"

"Aku ingin menguji alat ini."

Haku mengerti sekarang. Mikuo ingin dibuatkan sesuatu oleh Miku. Jadi, jika ia menolak permintaan Miku, sama saja dengan menghalangi keinginan Mikuo.

"Baiklah, Miku-sama."

Haku pun mulai masuk. Miku menguncinya dari luar dan mulai menghidupkan mesin waktu hasil percobaannya.

"Mikuo, kita butuh makhluk hidup sebagai percobaan, bukan?"

Hal yang membuat Miku tertawa adalah cairan hijau kental yang perlahan menyusup ke luar dari dalam mesin waktunya.

"Gagal lagi."

"Haku? Aku kelupaan sesua―"

Mikuo tadi tidak jadi berangkat kerja ketika menyadari tumpukan dokumen tidak ada di mobilnya. Ia ingat menitipkannya pada Haku dan di simpan di brankas, tetapi Haku yang membawa kuncinya. Mikuo tak menemukan Haku di atas, jadi mungkin ia ke ruangan Miku.

"―tu."

Tetapi yang menantinya di balik pintu adalah hal paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupnya. Di sana Miku tersenyum kepadanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa,

"Aku gagal lagi, Mikuo-sama."

Mikuo tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika melihat helai putih ikut menyusup dari benda yang ia minta pada Miku. Alisnya menukik tajam, memandang Miku penuh kebencian.

_Jadi, ini bentuk balas dendammu?_

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balasan review

**CelestyaRegalyana** : maaf ya mb ini kayanya bakal kuputerin dikit lagi plotnya wkwkwk tapi tenang bakal berakhir sesuai harapanmu, kok x"D

**Rika Miyake **: hahaha itu dokternya ngeceq aku /ga/ di sini aku puter pokonya jadi silahkan nentuin siapa yang baik siapa yang jahat wkwkwkw. LenRin? Tulus gak ya? Ehehehehe...

Btw coretan gak guna soal LenRin selain sebagai selingan humor juga sebagai ―ups, rahasia perusahaan, desu! Wkwkwkwkwk baca aja ampe tamat ya #KODE

thanks for read

siluman panda


	8. Chapter 8

Mikuo segera menghampiri Miku yang menyeringai itu. Dicekiknya Miku hingga gadis itu kesulitan bernafas karenanya. Namun Mikuo menyadari sesuatu, ia masih membutuhkan kejeniusan Miku untuk mewujudkan impiannya, maka ia melepaskannya. Miku terjatuh dan terbatuk hebat, ia berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu.

"Gunakan kejeniusanmu sesuai keinginanku atau hidup kakakmu akan berakhir di tanganku, Miku."

Miku menertawainya, benar-benar menertawakannya. "Kau bukan Tuhan, Hatsune-san."

Mikuo mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menelpon sebuah nomor panggilan cepat ke rumah sakit.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan, Hatsune-san!" Miku menatapnya tajam.

Miku menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghentikan Mikuo. Namun lelaki itu tak menggubrisnya. Mikuo lalu berujar setelah teleponnya diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Cabut semua peralatan untuk Kagene Rei."

Miku berteriak histeris. "Jangan kakakku, dasar licik! Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Hatsune-san?!" Miku memukul kakinya keras-keras. Ia akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Apapun! Kumohon, maafkan aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kakakku selamat! Tapi aku harus mencobanya pada makhluk hidup untuk mengetahui prosentase keberhasilannya!"

Mikuo tersenyum.

"Batalkan. Pasang kembali alat untuk Kagene Rei, sensei."

Mikuo mengakhiri panggilan dengan wajah kemenangan.

Sementara Miku bahkan tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia memaki Mikuo dalam hati. Menghinanya sampai ke dasar sanubari. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Mikuo adalah orang licik, memperdayainya dengan kebaikan hanya untuk memanfaatkannya kemudian.

Mikuo masih menoleh pada cairan hijau itu. Yang terjadi, apa boleh buat. Ia juga tak akan bisa mengubahnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, Kagene Miku." Mikuo berbalik, menuju pintu keluar setelah melepaskan kakinya dari cengkeraman Miku.

"Aku menunggu hasilmu, Kagene Miku. Sebaiknya jangan kecewakan aku." jeda beberapa detik. "Kau tahu berapa harga yang harus kau bayar bila melakukan sesuatu seenaknya. Jika kau butuh tumbal, akan kucarikan di pasar budak, jangan khawatir."

Mikuo menghilang dari pandangannya dan Miku tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa berkuasa, Hatsune-san? Aku membencimu...aku membencimu...!"

_Tapi Miku tahu Mikuo takkan mendengarkannya._

* * *

**Mesin Waktu**

**Vocaloid Yamaha, Crypton, dll.**

* * *

Neru tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Neru tahu ada yang salah.

Neru paham ini tidak benar.

"Pita ini warnanya tidak cocok dengan rambutku, Kagamine."

"Akita-san, ayolah. Kupikir ini cocok untukmu." di sebelahnya, seorang gadis lain seperti tengah meyakinkannya.

Jadi, ceritanya Lenka dan Neru kebetulan bertemu di swalayan dan memutuskan untuk berbelanja bersama karena kurang kerjaan. Uang bayaran mereka juga ada yang ditabung, kok. Sesekali hedon tidak apalah, hidup cuma sekali jadi tidak perlu berpikir jauh hingga nanti ke akhirat sana.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih untuk mengalahkan Kagene. Huh, aku kan juga mau dekat-dekat dengan bos Hatsune." Neru memilih kembali aksesori lain yang sekiranya pantas untuk dirinya.

"Lipstickmu mungkin harus ganti warna?" saran Lenka.

"Warna apa? Aku punya semua warna dan hanya sedikit yang cocok untukku." komentar Neru.

"Biru?"

"Kau ingin menjadikanku model imajinasimu?!" protes Neru.

"Ya, kau tahu, aku dulu suka mendandani sepupuku dengan variasi warna—sial, aku kalah cantik." Lenka mendadak merasa terbakar ketika mengatakannya sendiri, mengingat hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kenapa bisa, padahal dia laki-laki?!" sambungnya sendiri.

"Selamat datang di dunia kegagalan sebagai wanita bersamaku." Neru tertawa pahit. "Bukannya sekarang dia sudah menikah, ya? Ung, siapa namanya? Len?" Neru mencoba mengorek ingatannya.

"Ya, dia menikahi seorang gadis yang pernah memanfaatkannya." Lenka mendadak down. Picisan sekali.

"Terdengar menyedihkan." Neru swt. "Ya tapi kalau terlanjur cinta, apa boleh buat, kan? Mereka sudah berapa tahun?"

"Tiga tahun." Lenka nampak lesu.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Neru.

"Kenapa Len mendahuluiku menikah?!" Lenka mengomel sendiri. Neru hanya menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kawan."

Sesama perawan tua, sih.

_(Gak juga)_

"Permisi, nona-nona."

Seorang cogan menyela dengan suara seksinya. Ia mengambil beberapa aksesori perempuan sebelum berlalu dari sana. Neru dan Lenka terbengong sendiri ketika menyadari siapa yang datang tadi.

"Astaga, itu tadi Megurine-san! Tersangka tunggal dalam tiap kasus ledakan di laboratorium..!" pekik Neru. Ia sendiri jarang bertemu kecuali jika rapat bersama, dan menurutnya Megurine Luki adalah orang yang misterius.

"Ngapain dia beli aksesoris perempuan?" Lenka curiga.

"Kagamine, jangan berprasangka buruk! Mungkin itu untuk ulang tahun adiknya atau siapa, kan?"

"Dia punya adik?" tanya Lenka.

"Kau tidak tahu? Adik tiri, sih. Itu loh, Momone Momo-san yang juga sering ikut ajang hasil penelitian dua tahun sekali." ujar Neru.

"Lelaki yang misterius adalah tipeku!"

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Kau mau meninggalkanku di siklus kelajangan ini?!"

"Eh, tapi..." Lenka mendadak mengubah topik. "Kagene-san kemana, ya? Sebulan ini aku tidak melihatnya."

Neru mengangguk. "Benar, padahal aku ingin meminta tips bagaimana bisa dekat-dekat dengan Hatsune-san. Apa dia sakit?" Neru bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Bukankah rumahnya sedang direnovasi? Kemarin aku ke sana hanya ada para pekerja." Lenka juga tidak tahu kemana perginya teman sesama penelitinya itu.

"Kita tunggu saja laporan dari pusat. Biasanya kalau ada pengumuman dari sponsor terbesar kita, maksudku Hatsune-san—paling istri sepupuku yang akan menyampaikan nanti."

"Istri sepupumu boleh juga! Aku mau minta saran berdandan darinya!" Neru berbinar.

"Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?!"

* * *

Mikuo jadi tak nafsu makan saat jam makan siang di kantor. Sulit baginya melupakan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ia memilih berdiam diri di ruangannya, dan mengabaikan tawaran Rin untuk makan bersama di kafetaria. Rin tidak banyak bertanya, hanya membiarkanya. Karena mungkin Rin dapat membaca wajahnya meski tak mengerti situasi sebenarnya.

_"Kau bukan Tuhan, Hatsune-san."_

Mikuo memang bukan Tuhan. Ia hanya ingin mengubah sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Ia berusaha dan apa salahnya?

"Rei...jika kau tersadar nanti, kau boleh membunuhku." Mikuo sadar yang ia lakukan pada Miku bukanlah hal yang benar. Dan ia pantas mendapat balasannya suatu saat. Apalagi memanfaatkannya seperti ini. Tapi, tak ada opsi lain karena ia yakin hanya Miku yang mampu mewujudkan harapannya walaupun itu artinya ia harus bersandiwara sebagai seorang munafik di hadapan gadis itu.

Mikuo bahkan tak bisa sekedar membayangkan bila Rei mengetahui semua yang ia lakukan.

"Permisi." seseorang mengetuk pintu. Mikuo mempersilahkan, dan mendapati seorang yang ia kenal melangkah masuk.

"Oh, Momone-san, silahkan." Mikuo menunjuk bangku di seberang mejanya. Momo tersenyum manis sambil duduk perlahan.

"Apakah saya mengganggu anda, Tuan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Momo menyerahkan sebuah map plastik berisikan banyak berkas hingga menjadi tebal.

"Ini data penelitian saya yang telah disetujui oleh anda."

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." balas Mikuo. Ia lalu memeriksa dokumen yang diberikan Momo untuk selanjutnya dibawa ke para peneliti dan akan didiskusikan lebih lanjut tentang aplikasinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Momone-san. Kupikir penelitianmu cukup bagus untuk dipasarkan." puji Mikuo.

"Anda berlebihan, Hatsune-san." Momo tampak tersipu malu.

"Tentu tidak, Momone-san. Aku menghargai kerja kerasmu." Mikuo tulus mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Hatsune-san." Momo pamit dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Momone-san."

Momo tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Rin di ambang pintu. Momo tersenyum tapi Rin tidak. Ia fokus kepada Mikuo yang berada di dalam.

"Hatsune-san..saya ingin bicara sebentar." tetap saja di kantor kasta Mikuo lebih tinggi dan ia harus sopan meski sering melakukan pelecehan kata terhadap bosnya.

"Apa, Rin?"

"Megurine Luki meledakkan laboratorium lagi, baru saja aku mendapat laporan dari Zunko-san yang kebetulan berada di dekat lokasi. Apa anda tak salah mempekerjakannya di sana?" Rin menatap pimpinannya.

Mikuo mengerutkan alis. "Ya, tentu saja. Dia pintar." sahutnya.

"Tapi dia sudah terlalu sering meledakkan laboratorium. Anggaran kita harus dihemat untuk—"

"Kalau hanya masalah anggaran, aku yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya padanya. Aku tak bisa memecatnya karena penemuannya tentang obat HIV/Aids, kau tahu?"

Rin berkacak pinggang. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi—"

"Jangan membantahku, Rin."

Rin tersentak. Cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Mikuo. Biasanya lelaki itu tak pernah berucap seperti itu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Apa soal Rei yang dirawat di rumah sakit?

"Dan ada laporan lain, Tuan. Hatsune Miku absen tanpa keterangan selama sebulan. Ini pelanggaran."

"Dia kupindahkan."

Rin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tanpa pemberitahuan padaku? Aku sekretaris di sini dan —oh, oke, baiklah. Akan kucatat." Rin tampak berfikir sesaat. "Kemana dia pindah?"

"Ke Islandia." dusta Mikuo. "Aku menugaskannya untuk meneliti beberapa sumber daya terbarukan di sana dan mengecek apakah ada kemungkinan sebagai cadangan energi."

"Baik, Hatsune-san." Rin mengingat.

"Oya, Rin. Sampaikan pada Luki untuk menemuiku sore ini di rumahku."

"Baiklah. Ada lagi?"

Mikuo menggeleng.

"Saya permisi dulu." Rin kemudian berlalu, meninggalkannya kembali dalam kesendirian.

* * *

"Keparat itu! Aku bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan konsep fisikanya."

Miku sedang bingung menyelesaikan rumusan akhir dari sistem mesin waktunya. Mengapa partikelnya tak dapat berpindab dan menjadi cairan hijau kental? Dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Rei-nii...bantu aku..."

Miku terisak pelan. Mengingat kondisi kakaknya saat ini, ia pun tak bisa berbuat banyak selain berdoa dan menunggu di sini. Di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Hatsune. Bosan, ia berniat jalan-jalan agar tak jenuh. Ia keluar dari ruangannya dan menyusuri lorong yang panjang di luar. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, jadi ia memilih ke arah kanan mengikuti intuisinya. Walaupun di bawah tanah, tetap saja sama mewahnya interiornya dengan yang di permukaan. Desain-desain klasik menghiasi dinding sepanjang perjalanannya seperti kandiler kecil, lukisan, dan guci antik. Miku tak tahu kemana ruangan ini akan bermuara, jadi ia lurus saja agar tak kesulitan untuk kembali.

Miku sampai di sebuah ruangan. Hanya ada satu pintu dan Miku penasaran ingin masuk. Mengintip sedikit mungkin bukan masalah, kan?

Miku terkesiap. Ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya begitu menengok isi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kumpulan rangka manusia dalam intensitas banyak.

* * *

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

A/N : maaf lama banget kuliah orzzz lagi ujian pula maaf ya dikit hiks maafkan aku yang tidak kompeten, Yana-san.

Thanks for read

siluman panda

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Carnetia** : aduh maaf ya Yana-san aku lama bikinnya dan pendek lagi /cry. Semoga masih berkenan

**Chindleion** : waduh makasih udah mampir ke cerita2 lawas aku jadi malu #HEH. semoga suka chap ini ya

**Chu Irenechan** : iya si Haku mampus ;" baru nongol padahal / kAMU YANG NULIS/

Kalian pasti gak sadar Momone Momo pernah saya munculkan di chapter pertama tapi cuma sekilas /GAK JUGA/

panda undur diri~~


End file.
